clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hat Pop/1
--YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 18:23, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Card Jitsu Hi! Wanna meet on CP and have a match? I'm only a red belt , but I've beaten brown and black belts before. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 13:18, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we all organize a massive all wiki card jitsu tournament? It would be great! --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 20:03, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Chat Link Here is the link to my friend's chat. Click here. '''--Spider880 20:22, 13 December 2008 (UTC)Spider880'' Sure, let's meet and play Card Jitsu. Do you want to play at Half Pipe at Dojo? --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 21:23, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Server: Iceland Re: let's meet Okay. Tell me where you are and I'll meet. I am really sleepy though, since it is 10pm here in the UK. --[[User:Tigernose|'''TiG3rn0se]] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 22:19, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Tactics Guide Since you're a experienced Card Jitsu player, could you help me and tigernose finish the Tactics Guide? Thanks, --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 22:25, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Re: Let's meet I just lost my internet connection, but itsd back and running, so I need to message you again... Anyway, let's meet at the dock and add ourselves, since I can't get into Sk8itbot's igloo, without being a buddy. --[[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!] 22:29, 13 December 2008 (UTC) I finally saw Rockhopper. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 23:24, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Meeting Rockhopper When I met Rockhopper, I was actually looking for you. Weird, huh? --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 00:17, 14 December 2008 (UTC) I'm editing this Wiki by using a laptop computer. I am not on Wireless internet. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 00:18, 14 December 2008 (UTC) I know... I am playing on a Vista laptop. I don't like Windows Vista at all. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 00:23, 14 December 2008 (UTC) RE:Award I got it... It is with the other User awards. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 00:25, 14 December 2008 (UTC) RE:Award I got it... It is with the other User awards. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 00:25, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Do you want an award??? Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 00:28, 14 December 2008 (UTC) You got the Sk8rbluscat award! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 00:32, 14 December 2008 (UTC) You can keep it! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 00:32, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Signature and Thank you Do you want a signature for this Wiki??? I would gladly make you one. [[User:Hat Pop|'''Hat Pop]] TALK 2 THE HAT! Copy that. Edit this section, and copy the Wiki code. Go to , and go to the signature box. It is a box with a check mark right below it. Copy the signature code and paste it in the Signature box. Check the "Use Raw Signature" box and save your preferences. Test out your signature and you are ready to go. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 00:42, 14 December 2008 (UTC) You need to go to Project:Requests for adminship, and create a section that has your wikia name and what you want to be. For me, it was Sk8rbluscat (bureaucrat request) and you put 3 sub-sections in. One for the 'for' votes, one for the 'neutral' votes and one for the 'against' votes. When that is done, you wait for a few people to give you 'for' votes. You need 5 to become one. You wait for a bureaucrat to change your group membership, which, for you is (No group) to rollback. Then, you are a Rollback. Tundra at Ice Berg.--Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 01:02, 14 December 2008 (UTC) I clicked something by accident and I logged off. I am on Iceland. My igloo, ok? --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! MY Chat This is a chat I made myself. Visit it here. --Spider880 14:00, 14 December 2008 (UTC)Spider880 Award Hi hat! I would like to give you this award. --Spider880 15:11, 14 December 2008 (UTC)Spider880 Sig help Hat Pop, do you know how to make a signature? I have been trying to make a sginature and it never works. Could you help me maybe? Thanks. --Spider880 15:12, 14 December 2008 (UTC)Spider880 My signature This is want my signature to be but it never works! ''--Spider880'' Hey Hat Pop, I just came back from church... I would like to meet you on Club Penguin again. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 18:03, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Iceland at the 'Berg. Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 18:03, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Sure! Lets do it!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 19:40, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, sorry, Club Penguin is not loading. Maybe some other day.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 19:44, 14 December 2008 (UTC) No I don't know why.--[[User:Flystar55555|'''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 19:47, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Award Hey Hat Pop! i gave you my Awesomeness award for being awesome! check out the awards section on your page to see it! --Metalmanager Feel the Neon Force! 19:50, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Sure! I'll be right there! --Metalmanager Feel the Neon Force! 19:54, 14 December 2008 (UTC) I am on a LAPTOP computer --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 DA SKATER! 20:43, 14 December 2008 (UTC) 17% left on battery. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 DA SKATER! 20:45, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Good. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 DA SKATER! 20:51, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Snow Board. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 DA SKATER! 21:04, 14 December 2008 (UTC) JUST A REMINDER If you saw a penguin named 07sandy in sk8rbluscat's igloo, that was me. please put me on your friends from wiki list. - ok. snow board, iceberg. PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Can you give me a award? you are reall y awesome, and i really like you. And i'm not just saying that to get this- i mean it from the heart. --Spongebobrocks09 01:41, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Very confused I am still very confused about the sig. --Spider880 01:41, 15 December 2008 (UTC)Spider880 Cool, but can you change it I like the sig you made me, but can you change the 'TALK 2 THE SPIDER' and make it red? Thanks. Also I just saw Rockhopper at the Forest on server Icicle. Sorry, I was out Christmas Caroling, like I said I was doing. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 DA SKATER! 02:07, 15 December 2008 (UTC)